The Sycamore Tree
by Mltesbia
Summary: A short story of a young professor Sycamore and a Young lady about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The Sycamore Tree

A Pokemon fan fiction

*Disclosure: I do not own any part of Nintendo/Game Freak.

Chapter 1

1992

Blue got on the plane at three AM, the only ticket she could afford. Oh, but this was no ordinary flight. She was finally leaving Unova, for good.

She had spent eight years training in culinary school just for this. All of the rigorous studying, training and the occasional breakdown had led to this exiting new chapter of Blue Taylor's life. Now, living in Unova for eight long years was the toughest period of her life; but she knew it was only going to get tougher from here. She wiped the sweat off of her brow, put on the long purple scarf her dad had just given her, and sat down.

Blue thought that she was going to be the only person on that plane. Or, at least the only sane one. Who on God's green Earth would choose the one-way twelve-hour flight to Kalos? Of course, she would have gotten two six-hour six hour flights (stopping briefly in Kanto) and slept in between. But, this one had been cheaper. And when your bank account is hitting the negative seven-digit range (¥), you take whatever is cheapest. That's also why she had bought a fixer-upper apartment, costing only 250000¥, and would stay in her aunt's house until it got renovated. She pulled out her favorite book, "The Tale of the Body Thief" she was glad she could find it at a garage sale, at only 500¥.

"At least it can only go up from here." She laughed to herself. To Blue's surprise, a man walked up to the only occupied seat on the tiny plane, hers.

"Pardon miss, is this row 8?"

"Sure thing, friend." She muttered without turning her head away from the book.

"No need for the sarcasm, ami." She noticed he had a french accent and looked away from her book. He was beautiful.

He had curly black hair, some facial hair and a long skinny face. She realised it was obvious he cared about his appearence more than other guys, with an ironed royal blue button-up shirt and a pair of jeans that were a *bit* too short for him. Whatever. It looked cute to her. It was at this moment when Blue's training came into effect. What training? I don't even know.

Blue was exploding inside. There was no way this man wasn't stopping in Kalos. Unova and Kalos were so far apart there was basically no way you could get to either one in less than a day, even with a one-way flight. So no, this man wasn't passing through, unless he was (option A) stupid or (option B) crazy. All she knew was that she was going to be smooth a shit.

(Update: she was not smooth as shit)

The man spoke once again.

"It doesn't look like we'll be sleeping, ami. The plane has closed the doors, so it looks like we're alone. So, why don't we chat for a while?"

Blue looked at her book for a solid twenty seconds. It wasn't like she would be sad not to read it, but she knew that if she screwed up now, she would be have screwed up for good.

"What the hell" she muttered.

"Sup'" muttered Blue. Ouch.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle-"

"What?" Blue figured she should ask now, before things got confusing.

"Oh, no! Do you not speak french?!" The guy looked more panicked than necessary, TBH.

"Not a word. But I do speak fluent wing dings."

"Fluent what?"

"Never mind."

"I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and guess that you are not a Kalos native." Even with her small-child level of understanding (not counting speaking) French, she pondered on how he figured her out.

"How did you figure me out?"

"For starters, almost all natives can speak at least a couple of sentences in French. Second of all, you are not wearing even one beret or striped article of clothing." She started to laugh, but stopped, hoping he wasn't serious.

"Relax, friend, I was joking." She exhaled.

"Anyways-" he saw her cold sweat. Gross, man.

"My name is Augustine. Augustine Sycamore." He paused.

"What?"

"It is only polite to introduce yourself." He frowned.

"Ah, shit." She thought.

"The name's Blue. Blue Taylor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Blue? Tres Bien! Blue is a wonderful name!" Blue was trying to figure out how to spell Augustine.

"Augustine, huh? How... Uh... French?"

Sycamore stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Blue thought it would end there, but she was glad that it kept going.

"Blue; a beautiful colour for a beautiful lady." She blushed, it felt really strange. Nobody had ever called her that before.

"I've never known anybody name Augustine." She said, shyly. She didn't know what to make of the situation.

Augustine smiled.

"What brings you to Kalos?" How should she answer that? Let's just stick with the truth.

"I'm starting a bakery in north boulevard, in Lumiose City. Not to mention, I'm in some real debt and am kind of worried about when my relatives kick me out of their house in a month." She spouted the last part kind of quickly.

"Wait, you're moving here? Tres Bien!"

"What?"

"I'm going to be moving here, too! I've finally finished university, so I can work in the pokémon Lab in Lumiose city! In north boulevard!"

Did he just say he was working in the lab?

"Really, what are you doing?"

He cleared his throat.

"I am Professor Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's brand-new Pokémon professor!"

WHAT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our flight lasted an hour longer than it was supposed to, but we didn't care all that much. We talked about our new jobs, and found out our work places were almost right across from each other. Aside from the occasional Fench, it was a really fun conversation. He'd taken up an interest in pokémon evolution, and wanted to research some sort of new "special" evolution that nobody knew about yet. He was super interesting, and she had a good time.

"Hey, how old are you?" Blue wanted to know, for personal reasons.

"Er, 22 years, mon ami."

"22? You're a professor and you're not even thirty? That's pretty impressive."

"Oh, and how old are you?" Blue realized that the answer might be a bit weird.

"I'm 24. I know it sounds weird that I had eight years of college, but I did graduate high school. I just was let out early because I'm gifted in academics."

"Oh? I was let out early for that very same reason, and it's not very common to find somebody like that."

Before Blue could respond, we had landed. The seatbelt sign had switched off, and they were allowed to go. She sighed heavily, looking at Augustine and realizing that she might not see him again.

"Stop!" Blue stopped dead in her tracks, looking behind and seeing a rather winded Augustine running at full speed.

"Blue! Our conversation had ended so early, and there is still so much to learn! Do you want to meet up for coffee later? I know a really good place!" He gasped loudly and grabbed an asthma inhaler, using it.

"Alright, where do you want too meet up?"

"There's a really good cafe right next to the pokémon center on North Boulevard! They have the best cake in the universe! It's where I always stop after my long travels between Hoenn and Kalos!"

Hoenn? She guessed that it was too small to get a direct flight. The place was tiny compared to Unova.

"Sure, what's it called?"

Sycamore went red in the face and and started to tremble.

"Well, do you want to just get a ride there from the airport? I mean, it doesn't sound like either of us have anything important to do today, and you can leave your luggage in the lab while we eat..."

"That sounds great! We just need to wait for our luggage first."

Their bags came around fairly quickly, Blue's being small with some money and a special oak case carrying two poké balls.

"May I ask who they are?"

"Sure thing!" Blue yelled, ready to show off her friends.

Blue dropped the poké balls, revealing a Goomy and a Slupuff, both of which her dad caught her when he was in Kalos. The professor clapped his hands, than pulled a giant duffel bag off of the carousel.

"Goomy has to be one of my favorite pokémon! They're just so hard to find!"

Blue laughed, and Goomy proceeded to climb on to Blue's shoulder. Goomy looked wet and slimy, but was mostly dry.

They called a Lumiose cab, and Blue realized that they were Blue, not yellow like most taxis she'd seen in her life. When they got in, Augustine started talking again.

"First, we start at my apartment above the lab and drop our things off. Then, we shall go to the cafe and you shall try the best cake in all of Lumiose! Tres bien!"

Something about seeing sycamore happy, made blue happy.

When they arrived at the lab she started to place her things down neatly.

"No!" The professor yelled. "Don't place it there! This isn't where we stop. Let's go to the elevator."

The professor signaled toward a rather hidden elevator, the same colour as the wall around it. They stepped on, and blue realized that there were only two buttons, each labeled crudely with masking tape and sharpie. One read "floor one" and the other read "Professor's office". The professor got a key out of his bag and put it in a little panel underneath the buttons. It opened, revealing another unlabeled button. He pressed it, and the room shifted, squealed and eventually started to move.

"They need to replace this sorry excuse for an elevator. Moves so slowly" the new professor scowled. Blue snorted.

"In my old apartment, it would take three minutes to get my floor with the elevator. This is super fast."

The elevator stopped, and they stepped through the door to reveal a roomy three bedroom apartment. It didn't look cheap.

"I guess there are benefits to being a professor. Anyways, just place your stuff in the kitchen and we're good to go!"

Blue walked in to the roomy kitchen, when an automated voice sounded.

"Hello, Augustine. Would you like some coffee?"

Augustine ran in to the kitchen, his face burning red.

"So sorry about that! Usually I'm the only one in my kitchen!"

Blue got a grand tour around Augustine's apartment. He had a massive master bedroom, two guest rooms and two full baths.

"How would somebody living alone need all of this space? Have you ever actually filled both guest beds at once?"

The professor blushed again. "Ah, well it came with the lab, and this place was way nicer than my tiny studio apartment near prism tower." She couldn't argue. She would rather stay here than in her family's tiny little studio.

They went to the cafe, and Blue sat down. The professor asked what she wanted and went to the till while she waited patiently. After ten minutes, she went to see what was going on. She found the professor arguing with the lady at the till. He turned around and saw Blue, then he shut up, for a second.

"Unbelievable! They said that they stopped making chocolate! Was that a little too much to ask? I mean, really?! No chocolate at all?!"

Blue ran up to stop him. "You know what? Let's get the coffee, stop at the store and I'll make you some great chocolate cake. How does that sound?"

Augustine looked at Blue, then the employee, then back at Blue. He sighed heavily, but agreed. Things were going well, but she knew that she could still blow it at any second. They got their coffee, stopped at the store and went back to his Apartment. He sat at his huge, stove-included island as Blue got everything prepared. After a while, the cake was complete. It was chocolate, with powdered sugar and a mint garnish.

The professor tasted it, sat there for a second, then ate the rest of his piece quickly.

"This is amazing! Better than that old cafe! And so much cheaper! I never knew cake could be this good!" Blue blushed, and her phone rang.

"Give me a second." She walked in to the bathroom, and Augustine could hear some arguing and then some crying. He heard a loud yell and something clattering to the ground. He wasn't stupid, and knocked on the door. First there was crying, and then she quietly said to come in.

"What's going on, bon ami?" She looked at him quietly, and started talking.

"My uncle has gotten really sick, and he needs to use the apartment they were going to let me stay in. I'm homeless! I've got no place to go!"

Augustine picked her up and sat on the couch. Being more than six feet tall, he could easily pick up her 5,7' figure. He sat down next to his crying friend, and held her shoulder.

"It's okay, you can stay with me for now, if you want. I've got all of this space, and nobody to share it with. Trust me, there would be no problem."

Blue stopped crying and wiped her tears away with her scarf. She looked up at Augustine, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, that's amazing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blue had only just started unpacking her things for her new room, and already things were getting exiting. Augustine had gone for a run, and he slammed the door to her room open.

"Blue! Look what I've got!" He dangled a single key on a chain. "It's for you! A key to the elevator and the lab!" Blue noticed he was even louder than usual. He gave her the key, and ran back to the elevator. Before long she heard a loud crash and an angry yell, and decided to use the elevator. She got to the lab on the main floor, and it was absolute chaos. Papers were everywhere, chairs had fallen down and employees were dashing around and yelling. Above it all, she saw Augustine run towards her.

"I know it's a bit to ask, but I need your help, mon ami! There's a-"

Before he could finish, a little blue creature ran up to her, crashing in to things all around. It was biting everything, crashing into walls and chasing scientists. Eventually, it charged at Blue.

"Gah!" Blue yelled as the little thing crashed into her. She held on to it with all of her might as a scientist put the Gible back in a poké ball. She just kind of sat on the floor, clutching her side. The wind had been knocked out of her lungs.

"Why did you let it out?!" Augustine yelled as an embarrassed scientist adjusted his glasses. "I told you it needed more secluded training! Why did you not follow my orders!"

"Um, guys?" Blue croaked as she pointed toward her bottom half. One of her legs was bent in the wrong direction.

"Oh my god!" Screamed the professor as he looked at her leg. "Your joint popped right out of it's socket!" Augustine glared at the scientist. "Looks like we have to go to the hospital!"

When they arrived at the hospital in a taxi, Blue got on to a cot while the professor waited in a different room. The adrenaline rush was over, and now she was in terrible pain. She couldn't move her leg, and was hoping she could do something to make it hurt less. A doctor walked in the room with a Machamp, that, after a bit of talking, popped her knee back in. It wasn't in as much pain anymore, but she had torn something she couldn't pronounce and had to wear a cast for 3 weeks. She got in Augustine's car, and they left the hospital with a shiny new pair of crutches.

They sat in silence for a while, and the professor started to talk.

"A bit of a crazy first day, but hopefully you won't reconsi-" Blue cut him off.

"It's fine, Augustine. I left boring behind at Unova. This is the kind of stuff I moved here for. Well, not this exactly, but I want my life to be more exiting than being some guy's secretary for 40 years. I crave excitement."

"Well, that's good, because there is a lot more excitement where that came from. I was doing some training here, and a Goodra broke three of my ribs."

They laughed, talking about exiting life experiences, when they arrived at the lab. Blue got on her crutches and limped toward the door. Suddenly, she remembered the stairs. How could she get up stairs? Augustine saw that she was in trouble and scooped her up, carrying her.

They got through the door, and all of the scientists looked at them. One yelled, "How was the wedding, professor?" And the entire office laughed. Blue recognized him as the guy that released the out of control Gible. They both glared at him. Blue got down and limped to the elevator with Augustine, and they went up to their apartment. She got to the kitchen and tried to make dinner, dropping a bowl and a bag of flour, getting it everywhere.

"Maybe we should eat out." Augustine muttered. Blue scowled. "How about sushi high roller?" Blue looked at him like he was crazy.

"That place costs a fortune!" Sycamore flashed a coupon for 2 free sushi rolls.

"There's this weird guy in Kanto that just gives free stuff away if you hear him talk about his Rapidash enough. It was a little weird, but worth it."

They got in his car after a while, with some effort. Augustine's car was on the top floor of a parking structure near the lab, and the elevator wasn't working. By the time they got there, he was so out of breath he had to use his inhaler twice. They sat in the car while he caught his breath. When they did finally get going, they had to get gas. They got to the restaurant, and stepped inside. It smelled heavenly for a place selling raw fish. They sat down and got their food.

"Oh my god! It's so good!" Blue whispered.

"It just melts in your mouth!" Augustine cried.

They sat in silence for a while, savoring the taste of the fish. Blue let out her Slurpuff to try some of her food. They were there for a long time.

When they got home, Augustine asked if she wanted to watch a movie. They sat down with some popcorn and turned on Sycamore's big (for the time) TV. After half an hour of Karate Kid, Blue fell asleep, and landed on Augustine's shoulder. He was going to stop her, but she looked so cute asleep. He wiped her hair out of her face and started to snore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blue woke up before Augustine. It took her a second, but she realized what was happening. She jumped and screamed, and the professor fell off of the couch.

"The hell was that for?!" He yelled, before thinking about it for a second. "Oh, you mean that?! Um, I uh... Didm't want to wake you up! And you looked really cute asleep on my shoulder!" He clasped his hands over his mouth.

"...What?" Blue stuttered.

But it was too late. He was out the door, and in her condition she couldn't leave the lab. She went downstairs, to see what was happening in the lab. It was much cleaner than usual, with the uncontrollable Gible in a clear glass case, and the scientists trying to control it. Then, a tall came through the door.

He was tall, with spiky red hair and a goatee. He wore a tailored suit with orange lining. Blue thought he had a better dress sense than the professor, but wasn't nearly a handsome. A scientist ran up so him, with a cup of tea.

"So sorry, Lysandre" he was shaking. "The professor it out right now, d-dealing with personal matters."

"Shame." He muttered. He walked toward Blue, and stuck out his hand. She shook it.

"The name's Lysandre. I'm developing a new device called the holo-caster. With it, you can make phone calls to someone, and talk right to their face. It's a work-in-progress, though." Blue couldn't help but be intimidated by the tall man. He looked like he would hold you in the air by your collar and stare you in the eyes if you tried to confront him.

"What's with your leg?"

"What?" Lysandre nodded toward her cast.

"Oh! A rouge Gible used take down on my leg. It was pretty exiting, but hurt like hell." Lysandre signed her cast next to where Sycamore had, along with some scientists, but he made sure his name was bigger and bolder, using a big red sharpie. Just then, Augustine burst through the door.

"I can do it! I can tell Blue about the passion I feel for her!"

"What?"

Sycamore's eyes went wide. Everybody was staring at him. He looked around the lab, and saw Lysandre, the Scientists and Blue. Blue looked back. He ran to the elevator with blue in lukewarm pursuit. He got in before her and frantically slammed the "close door" button. She was too late. The door had closed, and she would have to wait a few minutes before it got down again. By then, he would be safely locked in his room.

"Dammit." Blue said under her breath.

Blue was right, though. Augustine was hiding in his room, under his covers. He thought about how His life was going to spiral downwards, the love of his life thinking he was a weirdo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was only one place that sycamore could go. He jumped down the fire escape and ran to the train station, getting on the train to Kiloude City. When he arrived, he ran down a hidden path in the trees, jumping across streams and boulders for more than a mile. Eventually, he stopped and sat down. When he looked up, he saw a huge sycamore tree. This was the only one currently in Kalos, and he came to the 300-year old beast whenever he needed to unwind as a kid.

He climbed halfway up the 80-foot tree and sat down on a branch. Breathe in, breathe out. He thought he was ready, but he wasn't. He got on his stomach, his arms and legs dangling below. What if she didn't like him back? He sat up and climbed another 10 feet. He had marked every five feet with paint, but it had grown five feet since he was a kid. He sat down on another big branch. He re-imagined what getting dumped by her would be like. He sat 55 feet in the air, waving his legs around like an impatient 4 year-old on a chair. He climbed another 15 feet. He hadn't done this since he was little, and he had gotten in a fight with his family. The wind was picking up, and he decided to get down. He was already 70 feet in the air, sitting on the tallest living branch. Wait. It was living, right?

He heard a snap, followed by the branch he was sitting on falling off of the tree, along with Augustine. He landed on the 50-foot branch, and passed out. His limp body fell again, but wasn't saved by any branches this time. He fell, and fell, and fell... Until he landed on something soft. He woke up... Saw something brown, and passed out again.

Sycamore woke up in a hospital in Kiloude. His vision was fuzzy, he had a terrible headache and was pretty sure all of his bones were broken but he felt fine. He felt fine because he saw the silhouette of a beautiful woman walk up towards him. She yelled something really loudly, but he couldn't understand. Suddenly, he was surrounded by people, all yelling different things and poking at his body. He tried to say something, but there was some sort of tube down his throat. Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain in his arm and he started to focus. He squinted his eyes as his headache became less intense. His bones still hurt, though. Suddenly, Blue's face in to focus. No, that couldn't be right, Blue hated him. When his hearing and vision were clear, he tried to sit up and felt a searing pain throughout his body.

"Don't sit up." He recognized the voice. It was Lysandre's. "You broke both of your legs. It'll only hurt more if you sit up."

"What the hell were you THINKING?!" That was mom.

"It builds character, sport." Ugh, dad.

He then heard a faint crying, but he couldn't say anything.

"You have a tube down your throat." He squinted at Lysandre. How menacing.

The one that was crying walked in to view. He saw light skin, short stature, and... Purple?

It was blue, and she was crying. Crying with happiness? Happy that he was hurt, or happy that he was (for all he knew) safe? A doctor stood by his bed and grabbed his throat tube.

"I'll need you to breath out through your mouth on three, okay? One, two, three!" Augustine breathed out and the tube left his throat. He coughed for a few seconds, but could speak.

"Blue." Blue ran to him. "How long was I out? You're not in crutches anymore." The doctor chimed in.

"Two weeks. It would've been longer if your friend's Pyroar hadn't caught you in time." Lysandre nodded his head. "It looks like this young lady told him to find you in the forest." Blue ran up to him and stopped crying with joy.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I saw you use the fire escape and run to the train station. I followed you, thinking you were going to do something unsafe, and I saw you climb an old dying sycamore tree. That's when I knew to call Lysandre."

A couple of weeks later, Sycamore was out of the hospital. He needed to rent a wheelchair-accessible van since his legs were broken. While Blue drove, she gave him some news.

"So, my apartment building that I was moving to burned down. Nobody was hurt, but I can't live there anymore. I might have to make my living situation more permanent."

She expected him to get angry, but he was almost crying with joy.

"I was hoping you could stay. Hey, why haven't you told me off for confessing my feelings yet? The whole reason I was sitting in that tree was because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Why did you save me?"

Blue was quiet for a bit, then she spoke:

"Because I couldn't let you die. Not here. Not now. Not ever. I could never let you become the one that got away."

"The one that got away?" They pulled up in front of the lab, and helped sycamore out of the van. A scientist drove it to the parking area.

Then came the stairs. Those stairs were the bane of anybody with a leg injury. Blue lifted the surprisingly light professor out of his chair and brought him indoors. She sat him down and ran to grab his chair.

"The one that got away?" He thought.

When Blue came back with the wheelchair, he hoisted himself in to it without a problem. They got on the elevator, and Blue got out her key.

"Stop." Snapped Sycamore. Blue paused. "What did you mean by "the one that got away"?"

Blue put the key in and they went up. When they got home, the door opened and the professor was hit by a surprise. A big pink banner said "Welcome Home, Augustine". She had set up a large folding table, covered in stacks of VHS tapes, along with buckets of popcorn. The professor looked like he was about to cry.

"One more thing." Blue mentioned. "They cut down that old tree, since you almost died because of it. But I did some research and found out that you had legal ownership of the land around the tree. So, I bought you this."

Blue gave Augustine a small planter pot with a small sycamore sapling in it.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"If you wanted to plant it now, we could. We can grab the company van and just fold your wheelchair in to it."

He looked like he was about to cry. The tree had meant so much to him, and they had just cut it down. And now he could replant another sycamore in its place? He hugged Blue and whispered:

"Not now, not until I'm done recovering. Then we can plant it together."

Blue was so happy he had allowed her to join in such a personal part of his life. She knew how much his sycamore had meant to him, because now she had a Sycamore that meant a lot to her.

Blue lifted him up and placed him on the couch. She supported his legs with some footstools, and put the Karate Kid VHS in the TV. She grabbed some popcorn, and sat back down. When she knew she was about to fall asleep this time, she purposefully put her head on Sycamore's shoulder. Sycamore watched her fall asleep. He thought she looked so cute, her head gently placed on his shoulder. Eventually he started getting sleepy. He wished they could stay like this forever.


	7. Chapter 7Epilogue

Chapter 7

Eventually, Sycamore was back on his feet again. Blue's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to do something special. But first, he had a tree to plant. He and Blue got in the car, and drove back to the barren ground where the old tree used to live. To his surprise, everybody was there. The scientists, cooks, pokémon and even the gym leaders were there to celebrate the planting of a tiny tree. He was happy, and yelled for everybody to follow him.

They got to the middle of the planting area, and Augustine carefully scooped some of the dirt out of the middle with a small shovel. He took the sapling out of the pot, and placed it in the ground, covering the bottom in fresh dirt. Goomy watered it with Bubble, and it was done. Suddenly, everybody heard the cry of a new pokémon. A small Celebi popped out of the forest, and sprayed a golden dust on to the tree. Suddenly, it shot up from the ground. It was growing incredibly fast, growing 95 feet in a minute. Celebi flew away, off to take care of new plants and creatures.

Augustine turned to Blue.

"I think I love you." Everybody stared.

Blue launched forward, kissing the professor with all she had. He kissed back. They had found each other for a reason, and they knew it. They wished the moment would last forever.

Fin

Epilogue

It was Blue's birthday, and the professor was out of the house. Blue found a note telling her to go to the Anistar Sundial between 8:00-9:00. She drove to Anistar City and parked the car. When she got to the Sundial, she saw a glowing light. The professor was waiting for her on the platform in front. When she got to him, he gave her a box. When she opened it, it contained a poké ball, a necklace with a purple stone in it and a collar with a red stone in it.

"What are these?"

"The necklace has what is called a keystone in it. The collar has a mega stone. When you put the mega stone on a pokémon matching the stone, and wear the necklace, you can mega evolve your pokémon. This is a Charizardite X."

She had heard him talking about mega evolution before, but never really understood it. Finally, she opened the poké ball. It contained a Charizard, and a strong-looking one at that.

The professor chimed: "put the collar on the Charizard."

She obliged, placing it around the creatures neck. She was about to ask him what the necklace did, but when she grabbed it it exploded in to light. Suddenly, the Charizard was surrounded by colourful light as well, and after ten seconds it faded. The creature had gained a new dark gray colour, blue fire in its jaws and huge, torn wings. She inspected it, but after a few minutes it returned to normal.

"What you just saw was mega evolution. It makes pokémon stronger for a short amount of time during battle."

Before he could continue, she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while, and he kissed her forehead. When they let go, Blue put her new Charizard's ball in her bag, and they went home.

The End


End file.
